Riverside Romance
by SakuraLee91
Summary: Sasuke loses his control upon seeing Naruto's sleek, wet skin. This is my first yaoi and was one of my first ever fanfics, written even before the other three I have posted, so i hope you like it.


"Shut-up, teme," the blond boy shouted at the stoic raven haired boy beside him. _God, Sasuke can be such a buzz kill_, the blond thought to himself. _Oh well!_ With a shrug he ran off toward the river that wound its way through the cluster of trees, hidden from view until the looker enters the path. Boundless joy surged through the young blond at the thought of an evening swim in the cold water.

"Naruto." The cool voice at once soothed and excited the blond. Turning back, Naruto looked at Sasuke and his quirky grin slowly faded into a confused and slightly startled look at the intense emotions in Sasuke's eyes. Breath catching in his chest, Naruto swallowed and whispered, "Yes, Sasuke?" Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes, his own eyes black as obsedian. Naruto flicked his pink tongue over his suddenly chapped lips in a vain attempt to bring moisture back to his throat. Sasuke's eyes darted to the sight of Naruto's pink tongue and widened slightly as his nostrils flared.

"Nothing Naruto, let's have some fun," Sasuke said and composed his features back to slightly bored. Naruto sighed in relief and shot Sasuke a brilliant smile. "Let's swim!" He dashed through the trees to the green bank of the river and stripped to his black swim-shorts that were shot through with orange flames.

"Bonzai!!!" Naruto took a running leap and hurled himself into the middle of the clear blue waters. Breaking back through to the surface, he slicked his spikey blond hair back and looked at Sasuke who was leaning against one of the trees, just watching.

"Come on Sasuke, the water is awesome!" Naruto's laughter rang through the air and brought a smile to Sasuke's face. Stepping toward the edge of the river, Sasuke jerked his shirt over his head. Naruto's eyes widened at the play of Sasuke's muscles and his smooth, pale skin. Jerking his gaze away, Naruto swallowed convulsively, his throat scratchy from an unknown emotion.

Taking a deep breath, he dove to the bottom of the river and smiled at the clusters of fish darting around and the fascinating plants that the littered the river bed. Reaching out a tanned hand, Naruto grasped the shiny object from the sand and pulled it closer. Upon closer expection it was a funky looking shell that surely didn't belong in the river's depths.

Sasuke drew up short at the sight of Naruto under water, his blond hair floating around him, making him look like an angel. A pang shot through Sasuke's heart as his pale hand reached out and ran down Naruto's smooth back. Jerking at the unexpected touch, Naruto turned and saw Sasuke behind him. Shooting him a smile as bright as the sun, Naruto handed Sasuke the pale pink shell and pointed up top. Kicking his legs, Naruto swam toward the surface, expecting Sasuke to follow him. Drawing in a deep breath, Naruto looked to his right as Sasuke broke through the surface and held the shell up to the light.

"Isn't it cool?" Naruto's excitement got the best of him as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and held the shell up between them. "I just saw it lying there in the bottom of the river. It was all sparkly and it was really strange to see it. Did you know that these were in this river? I have never seen it before. I wonder how it got there. Maybe. . ." Sasuke blocked out Naruto's insistant chatter and savored the feeling of Naruto, in a sense, holding his hand.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke picture Naruto and him. Together. Finally together in the truest sense. A moan escaped slightly parted lips as Sasuke's breathing quickened. "Sasuke?" Naruto placed a hand to the forhead of the raven haired boy, fear shooting through him at the sight of the flushed face before him. "Are you. . ." Naruto's question caught in his throat when black eyes shooting with flames slammed to his blue ones and captured him. Sasuke looked into Naruto's wide blue eyes and felt a flush of heat course over his skin.

Desire slammed into him so hard a groan of intense pleasure escaped as he grabbed Naruto by his golden hair and dragged him against a chest so pale. Smooth skin rubbed against smooth skin as Naruto jerked in Sasuke's hold, startled eyes meeting determined ones. With one last groan of surrender, Sasuke crushed his lips against Naruto's. Gasping in surprise, Naruto's mouth opened, giving Sasuke's tongue entrance into a wet cavern of tastes. Lifting shaking hands, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and met him halfway. Rubbing against each other, they broke apart and headed for shore.

Stumbling onto the grass, Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and groaned at the full body contact. Shifting, Sasuke cupped Naruto's face and licked the dimple in the corner of the blond's mouth. "Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. I have wanted you for so long. So, so long," Sasuke groaned against Naruto's lips. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips and thrust up against him, desire building and building. "Sasuke. I need you now. Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and clutched Sasuke closer as he tongued the raven's ear. Sasuke shuddered and drifted his hand over Naruto's muscular stomache, heading further south.

As soon as Sasuke cupped Naruto in his palm, Naruto's eyes flashed red and his desire doubled. Flipping a now stunned Sasuke onto his back, Naruto leaned over him and uttered, "You're mine, now and forever." Sasuke gasped at the feral growl that escaped from between Naruto's luscious lips. Thrusting up against Naruto's toned body Sasuke moaned once more as the blond grabbed Sasuke's trunks and yanked them off. Beautiful eyes flashed between red and blue while they devoured the sight laid out before him. Gripping Sasuke's erection between trembling hands, Naruto scooted down and licked the head that was nestled among tanned fingers.

Sasuke moaned his body tight with supressed desire that struggled to be set free. Black eyes glanced down and got snared in blue-red eyes that were overflowing with emotions, an intense pleasure. Opening his mouth farther, Naruto bent his head and pulled Sasuke into his mouth. Their moans synchronized as Nartuo slowly began to suck and flick his tongue over the most pleasureable organ on a man. Sasuke watched through hooded eyes, a red flush to his cheeks. His hands tenderly petted Naruto's soft hair and smooth back, his body twisting with extreme pleasure. The pressure built until it snapped, sending Sasuke over the edge, coming into Naruto's greedy mouth.

Naruto moaned and greedily swallowed Sasuke's pleasure, overcome with a powerful need to keep suckling and not stop. His hands clutched Sasuke's thighs and his mouth drew Sasuke deeper, so deep that he felt him against the back of his throat. Sasuke felt the change in Naruto and thrust up to prolong the pleasure. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the head and grunted, "Turn over. Naruto, turn over now!" Naruto flipped onto his back without once stopping what he was doing. They ended with Sasuke straddling Naruto's head, thrusting deeper and deeper into his throat. "You'll take it. Take it Naruto. Take more. More. . . More . . . ," Sasuke punctuated each one with a hard thrust of his hips.

Naruto relaxed his throat and moaned. The hard demand of Sasuke's voice turned Naruto on even more. Strong hands gently rubbed Naruto's throat, hips thrusting forward repeatedly, and hungry moans erupted in frequent intervals. Sasuke reached down and stared into Naruto's eyes. "You're mine. No one else can touch you the way I do. No one else is allowed to be near you like this ever. Admit it, Naruto. Agree with me."

Naruto nodded his head, his tongue still working eagerly. His hands reached up and tweaked Sasuke's nipples, causing the raven-haired boy to moan and finally erupt again, his pleasure unimaginable.

Drained of all strength, Sasuke pulled out and slid down Naruto's chest. "Naruto . . ." Sasuke moaned softly and kissed his lips. The kissed became deeper. Sasuke reached down and gripped Naruto in his hand and squeezed, stroking up and down. Naruto jerked, moaning deep in his chest, and thrust up over and over. Sasuke pulled back and lavished attention on Naruto's nipples, suckling and licking while pulling Naruto's trunks off. Naruto groaned, "Sasuke. Please. I can't wait. I need you now." Sasuke looked up at him and stroked him harder. "Look at me Naruto. See me."

Naruto looked up and watched Sasuke slid down and lick Naruto's length. "Ahhh . . .," Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair. Before too long Naruto was withering with extreme pleasure that soon burst forth from the dam. It seemed to last forever, Naruto thrusting harder and harder, over and over, Sasuke sucking and watching with satisfaction. The desire they both felt for the other overwhelmed them, consuming their entire beings as they slowly stretched forward to once again meet in a passionate kiss. Drawing apart, Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his countenance. Sasuke smiled and rolled to the side, dragging Naruto's limp body with him.

Naruto moaned as he felt himself being pulled against Sasuke's chest. Shifting, he pillowed his head on the pale chest and closed his eyes. It wasn't too long before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, contentment weighing them down and the thought of tomorrow lost in the back of their minds as they basked in the afterglow.


End file.
